While a variety of scanners and camera systems have been described for acquiring two-dimensional electrophoretic gel patterns for display, analysis, intercomparison, and reproduction, none solves all of the problems of image acquisition and image identification in a satisfactory manner. This proposal is for the development of a 70-mm precision pin-registered camera system for photographing two-dimensional electrophoretic patterns. A second optical path includes in the negative a CRT-generated identification and data display area. A unique design reduces lens flare to a minimum. Using a three color filter system, color separation negatives may also be made in sequence for subsequent color reproduction. The camera system is also a 70-mm printer which exposes positive film to the negative film. The positives may be viewed and intercompared on a merging comparator, or digitized for computerized image analysis. Incorporated into the printing system is a unique technique for removing dense background areas such as may exist in silver stained gels. The system is flexible, and retains the original image for study or reproduction. One centralized digitizing scanner can serve numerous remote 70 mm gel cameras. We believe this system is the one which will come into widest use.